Un voyage à Paris
by kittensandjamforhobbits
Summary: Paris, lieu de multiples échanges, et un gros contrat, en particulier, pour James Moriarty, qui n'hésitera pas à embarquer son compagnon de vie pour lui faire découvrir le monde. (inspiré des OS quotidiens "Dans l'intimité d'un couple aux antipodes", et de la fiction principale "Du thé, du lait, et internet").
1. The 'je t'aime'

« Tu m'aimes ? Demanda le blondinet, tout enamouré dans les draps tièdes, défaits, traduisant l'activité intense qui venait de s'y dérouler, comme toujours.

– Pourquoi cette question ? Répondît l'autre en revêtant tour à tour, ses chaussettes, ses caleçons, et ainsi de suite.

– Je voulais que ce soit toi qui le dise pour une fois » il ne cacha pas sa déception, et détourna le regard, baissant les yeux à ses doigts entremêlés.

Jim ne répondît pas tout de suite, mais il le gratifia d'une longue bise avant de s'en aller, quant à John, il ne lui restait plus qu'à défaire leurs valise pour se sentir un peu plus 'comme chez soi' dans cette suite qui lui semblait disproportionnée par rapport à ce dont lui aurait eu besoin : un lit, une petite salle de bain, et non un véritable T5 avec plancher en bois ciré et rideaux de soie. Tant pis, il avait accepté de venir à Paris et, donc, supposait-il, les extravagances de Moriarty. Et, de plus, il se doutait bien que ce ne serait pas dans les petites boutiques d'ateliers qu'ils iraient faire leurs achats souvenirs, que seraient plutôt de l'ordre de toute une nouvelle garde-robe pour l'un, et quelques macarons pour l'autre, histoire de faire goûter à Maman lors d'une après-midi passée à prendre le thé et discuter de politique ces délicieuses pâtisseries dont le savoir-faire Français n'était plus à promouvoir.

Tant pis, il fît une courte escale dans la cabine de douche, qui elle aussi était bien trop large, et pourtant qui promettait beaucoup sur un autre plan que celui de l'hygiène, pour se débarrasser des fluides corporels sécrétés par lui (ou son amant) durant l'acte précédent. Peu importait de toutes façons, même s'il aurait insisté autant que pour voyager dans un avion traditionnel il se serait sûrement cette fois fait envoyer paître, plus ou moins rudement selon sa faible expérience, étant donné que, même s'il semblait faire de nombreux efforts envers le vétéran, James Moriarty restait le même Homme caractériel et désagréable lorsqu'il se faisait contredire lors d'argumentations sur l'utilité de vivre dans un endroit si grand pour seulement deux personnes pendant deux semaines. C'était d'ailleurs un des détails qui agaçait le plus notre blondinet, bien qu'il comprenait qu'en général il valait mieux ne pas trop en demander de la part de quelqu'un qui avait manipulé le monde pour pousser le meilleur ami de son amant au suicide.

De toutes façons il laissa l'eau dégouliner le long de son corps, soupirant d'aise. Une bonne douche chaude après un réveil énergique faisait toujours du bien, il en grogna quelque peu de satisfaction. Mais il ne pût rester trop longtemps dans sa rêverie, perdu dans ses songes, car la mélodie du téléphone de leur chambre d'hôtel le rappela à la réalité. Il grommela, et sortît en vitesse de la cabine en verre, s'enroula du mieux qu'il le put dans une des longues serviettes blanches, et se rua en direction de la source de son désagrément.

« Bonjour ? Annonça-t-il en Français dans un accent britannique relevant presque du cliché.

– Monsieur John Watson ? Demanda la voix au bout du fil, cette fois-ci dans la langue maternelle de notre héros, ce qui le rassura : ce n'était que le personnel hôtelier.

– Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

– Nous souhaiterions savoir si vous désirez que la femme de ménage passe maintenant ou plus tard dans la matinée »

Cela lui arracha un soupir, il avait renoncé à sa douche de luxe qu'il ne se permettait pas en général pour du ménage. Tant pis, le mal était fait.

« Non, d'ici une demie heure s'il vous plaît, je termine de me préparer.

– Bien monsieur, bonne journée.

– Oui bonne journée »

Aussi bonne une journée qui commençait de la frustration amoureuse pouvait-elle s'annoncer, il dérogerait à ce que son amant lui avait demandé et sortirait pour, lui aussi, profiter de la capitale. Et en un rien de temps il avait revêtu une chemise à carreaux et ses jeans, ainsi que des chaussures de ville et son sac dans lequel n'était que le strict minimum.

Il huma avec délectation les devantures de cafés, les jardins fleuris, admira les immeubles anciens et la Seine comme il se le devait en tant que touriste et s'assît à la terrasse d'un salon de thé à l'air rustique qui sentait le romarin et la mélisse. Il trouva l'endroit si beau qu'il se replongea dans sa jeunesse, un carnet moleskine à la main, et un crayon dans l'autre, esquissant les passants, les taxis, les pigeons, et plus globalement la vie s'agitant dans cette artère qu'était Paris.

Il sentît son smartphone vibrer dans sa poche, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû céder face à son partenaire quant à ce forfait international, et il consulta les messages.

_Trois sms en quatre minutes, ça ne fait pas un peu beaucoup ? JW_

_Où es-tu ? JM_

_En ville. JW_

_Où en ville. JM_

_Quelque part au centre, rue des rosiers, 'Le Loir dans la théière'. JW_

_Tu n'es pas à l'hôtel, pourquoi ? JM_

_Je m'ennuyais, et puis je ne fais rien de mal... JW_

_J'arrive, ne bouges pas. JM_

_Si c'est pour que l'on se dispute ce n'est pas la peine de venir, James. JW_

Si le message fut envoyé rapidement selon l'accusé de réception, la réponse se fît attendre, mais étrangement John n'en avait pas grand chose à faire sur l'instant, il reprît donc ses gribouillages artistiques, prenant de temps à autres une gorgée de son thé si délicieux, et que la tarte au citron meringuée pouvait être exquise, elle ferait parti de ces bons souvenirs de Paris, ça oui. Il sentît enfin une nouvelle vibration au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

_Tu me manques, c'est tout. JM_

Il ne répondît pas, voulant que pour une fois ce ne soit pas lui qui soit mal mais l'autre, et environs sept ou huit minutes plus tard ce dernier arriva à proximité de Watson, qui ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il saisît son menton entre deux doigts, pour l'embrasser longuement. John reposa son carnet, son crayon, et ferma les yeux.

« Je t'aime » en fait il avait tort, car même dans un murmure, il reconnût que l'accent de Jim était plus fort que le sien.


	2. Sous le pont Mirabeau coule la Seine

Lire, c'était une des activités favorites de Watson. À la maison, dans le métro, pendant la pause déjeuner à l'hôpital, assit dans l'herbe, debout, couché, n'importe quand était sujet à un moment de lecture, paisible ou non. Et en tant que fin lecteur de poésie moderne, il ne manqua pas de visiter plusieurs librairies cachées, coincées dans des cul-de-sacs, tapies dans un recoin du centre historique Parisien. De plus que, maintenant qu'il bénéficiait de la carte bancaire de son amant lorsqu'il se levait pendant que l'autre dormait encore, il ne restreignît donc pas ses dépenses bouquinistes, et rentra à l'hôtel portant un sac en papier brun bien rempli.

Il déposa ses affaires sur la table basse, et retira sa veste. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il faisait trois degrés de plus en ce mois de Mars à Paris par rapport à Londres qu'il fallait se laisser aller et sortir presque nu, ils n'étaient pas au Grau-du-Roi non-plus, où là-bas la chemise aurait été de trop. Il appela dans la suite, personne ne répondît, puis un gros bruit retentît. John attrapa rapidement mais en silence un coutelas de son sac. À pas de loup, il avança en direction de la source du fracas, et poussa la porte de la salle de bain, brandissant son arme de fortune repliable, prêt à la planter dans la moindre chose qui bougerait.

Mains en avant, ce même air suppliant que le vétéran connaissait déjà lorsque l'autre jouait la comédie, Moriarty reculait vers l'évier en demandant à ce qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mal.

« Tu ne réponds jamais quand on t'appelle ? Soupira Watson et déposant le couteau sur un des meubles de salle de bain, manche vers l'extérieur.

– Pas entendu

– Menteur, que faisais-tu ?

– Rien.

– Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Jim, je ne suis pas dupe.

– Rien rien je t'assure... »

Notre héros jeta l'éponge et sortît de la pièce, roulant les yeux comme un enfant. Jim préparait forcément quelque chose, et tout ce mystère n'était pas du goût de John, pas du tout. Déjà que du temps du limier il ne supportait pas qu'on ne le mette pas au courant des choses, qu'on le mette à l'écart, alors si en plus ce même schéma allait se reproduire dans sa vie de couple, les choses ne dureraient pas bien longtemps. Néanmoins, il estima que peut-être il s'emportait un peu trop, et que dans ce genre de situations il valait mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit et tout laisser aller et venir.

John retourna à la table basse et sortît la carte de crédit de son porte-feuilles, la rangeant correctement dans celui de son partenaire cette fois-ci.

« Combien ?

– Tiens j'ai la facture si tu veux

– Hm, donnes. Demanda le brun d'un ton sec, et notre Watson obéît.

– Tu vois, je n'ai pas vidé ton compte en banque pour quelques livres.

– Moui, il me faut encore garder quelques économies pour quelque chose cette semaine.

– Quelque chose cette semaine ?

– Rien d'important »

Ah ! Il détestait ne pas savoir, en dépit de ses nouvelles résolutions de ne plus chercher à s'en mêler. Mais tenter de soutirer des informations à Jim serait déclencher une dispute, et il tenait à éviter ce genre de choses, désirant préserver leur relation presque idyllique de tout heurt pendant encore quelques mois.

De plus, pour que sa mauvaise humeur ne se fasse ressentir, il décida de prendre la clé de chambre, du moins la sienne, et sa veste de nouveau avant de déclarer :

« Je sors, je rentre ce soir.

– Ça me va, je dois encore faire quelques courses en ville, on y va ensemble si tu veux.

– James si je sors c'est parce que j'ai envie d'être un peu seul. Il choisît d'être franc, pour ne pas se faire taper sur les doigts un peu plus tard.

– Oh, je vois ».

_Sous le pont Mirabeau coule la Seine_

_Et nos amours_

_Faut-il qu'il m'en souvienne_

_La joie venait toujours après la peine. JM_

Watson comprît le message, et se rendît en moins d'un quart d'heure sur ce pont à la renommée du moins européenne. Là, il attendît un court instant, avant de rejoindre son amant qu'il avait aperçu plus loin, plus ou moins au milieu de la construction érigée en toute fin du XIXème siècle. Il prît sa main timidement, encore un peu embarrassé de sa mauvaise humeur du matin, et sourît légèrement.

De craintifs, tendres, et amoureux sourires, voilà à quoi se résumèrent les premières minutes de leur rencontre en ce début de soirée. Bientôt vingt heures selon les estimations du plus âgé, et il commençait à faire froid, et humide. Il se fixaient tout deux, les mains dans les mains, restant face à face, avant que ce soit le plus dangereux qui se décide enfin à briser la glace, se séparant d'un des liens de son amant pour sortir de sa poche ce qui semblait être le cliché parfait.

« J'ai acheté un cadenas, et puis ils les faisaient graver gratuitement alors j'en ai profité. Déclara Moriarty, et John pensa qu'avec un cadenas à ce prix alors là ils pouvaient se permettre de les faire graver gratuitement, au moins il durerait dans le temps sans s'abîmer trop vite selon les matériaux visibles.

– Tu veux qu'on l'accroche où sur le pont ?

– Pourquoi pas ici ? On vire ceux-là autour et on met le nôtre »

John tenta de contenir un rictus amusé, et proposa de décaler légèrement leur emplacement afin de trouver une place, ce qu'ils firent, avec succès. Il prît part à l'activité et se chargea de verrouiller le tout avec une combinaison de son choix, qu'il ne communiquerait à son amant qu'ultérieurement s'il le lui demandait. Puis, deuxième sécurité de l'objet, étant donné que John partageait sa vie avec un psychopathe plus ou moins paranoïaque, il laissa à ce même psychopathe le droit de tourner la petite clef, qu'il l'observa jeter dans le fleuve pour le polluer un peu plus.

« Sushis ce soir ?

– Très bien pour moi, mais dans un restaurant normal cette fois, pas dans un palace où tu dois demander pour avoir de la sauce »

Bien qu'il le vît faire la moue quant à devoir manger auprès de personnes ordinaires, il le vît également céder, avant de s'engouffrer après ces réconciliations dans la ville éclairée.


	3. Demain, dès l'aube

John avait mit la suite sans dessus-dessous, retournant tous les meubles, tous les linges, tous déplaçant le lit, cherchant sous le matelas, retirant les coussins des fauteuils et jetant tous les livres au sol. Jim n'était pas encore rentré, et Watson venait de se lever, pourtant, il débordait déjà d'énergie comme s'il avait passé trois jours sous produits dopants. Tout fut passé au peigne fin, à la loupe de poche. Absolument tout les recoins de leur lieu de vie furent inspectés par l'œil aiguisé de notre blondinet. Enfin, il s'écroula au sol, assit sur ses chevilles, et de grosses larmes amères coulèrent de ses yeux.

Sur l'instant il se détestait, il s'en voulait à un tel point qu'il lui fallait faire un effort considérable pour ne pas se laisser aller et vider le réfrigérateur de toute sa nourriture pour passer ses nerfs et s'offrir un peu de dopamine chocolatée. Il avait tellement honte, se sentait tellement déçu de lui-même, il voulait juste la retrouver et ne plus en parler. En plus il allait lui falloir tout ranger, il ne voulait pas que James découvre qu'il avait mit la pagaille et perdu son sang-froid, il ne voulait pas le décevoir lui non-plus, cela ferait trois personnes. Bon dieu ce qu'il pouvait se trouver stupide d'avoir perdu quelque chose comme ça sans même le savoir.

John resta sur le sol un long moment, en fait il ne vît pas le temps passer, perdu dans ses sanglots et ses larmes, son visage rougis et ses paupières gonflées. Le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois, trois ou quatre, John se dît qu'il s'agissait sûrement du service d'étage qui souhaitait savoir s'il déjeunerait bien au restaurant de l'hôtel comme son amant l'avait prévu en leur réservant une table, il ne décrocha pas, ne bougeant toujours pas de son coin de tapis en vrac. Il se méprisa tout ce temps, et se larmoya sur le temps passé où tout allait bien et où il ne se souciait pas de ce genre de choses, le temps où il était heureux à Baker Street et où il n'avait même pas conscience du danger environnant.

On claqua la porte, et notre protagoniste assuma que c'était justement le danger qui rentrait enfin. Lui au moins n'avait rien à perdre, d'un côté John non-plus, en tout cas plus maintenant. Il comprît qu'on l'appelait, mais les mots glissaient sur son corps et ne pénétraient pas ses oreilles, il restait immobile, dépité. Il ne réagît que lorsqu'il se fît serrer dans une paire de bras chauds, mais une fois encore il n'entendait rien d'autre qu'un bourdonnement lorsque l'autre parlait. Le bon docteur Watson passa sa main sur celle du consultant, ferma les yeux, puis inspira longuement.

Le bourdonnement devînt flou vocal, puis ce même flou devînt déformation, et comme s'il émergeait de l'eau, John commença à comprendre un peu mieux ce que Moriarty lui disait, qui n'avait en fait pas vraiment de portée étant donné qu'il ne s'agissait que de réconforts et de demandes d'explication. Il leva le regard, et ne pût réprimer de nouvelles montées de larmes, éclatant une nouvelle fois en sanglots à la vue de Jim, ce qui le perturba sans doute un peu en y repensant.

« John dis-moi ce qui ne va pas » demanda le criminel de sa voix bienveillante au bénéfice exclusif de notre protagoniste, protagoniste qui ne parvînt pas à construire une phrase tant ses mots étaient hachés et dans le mauvais ordre. Jim réitéra sa demande une énième fois, et John bafouilla enfin la source de son malheur. Il ne remarqua pas James pâlir, mais néanmoins le sentît se racler la gorge.

« Tu l'as peut-être perdue en ville...

– Non... Je ne l'enlève que pour me doucher et- et- et ce matin elle n'était plus dans la coupelle sur le meuble de la s-salle de b-bain..

– Elle est peut-être juste tombée, tu as vérifié sous le lit ?...

– O-Oui, t-trois fois... J'ai même cherché dans les housses des oreillers...

– Dans les valises ?... »

John acquiesça, et de même pour tous les autres endroits que James lui proposa, il avait vraiment cherché partout, en prouvait l'état de la suite. Il accepta le mouchoir, et s'essuya les yeux, les joues, le menton, avant de le mettre sur ses narines et souffler fortement pour se déboucher. Après quelques minutes passées à se faire dorloter, il se releva enfin et observa les dégâts de l'ouragan Johnny-boy. Il avait connu des matins meilleurs.

« John-chéri on peut toujours t'en acheter une autre, non ?... Une bague ça se remplace ?...

– Tu ne comprends rien, soupira le blondinet en se passant une main sur le visage, tout ne s'achète pas dans la vie, et toutes les bagues ne se remplacent pas »

S'ensuivirent de nouveau faibles sanglots, et Watson décida de se cacher dans la douche, où nu comme un ver il tenta d'oublier la cause de son désespoir. Dans un sens, Jim avait raison, une bague se remplaçait par une autre, en revanche, John ne pouvait pas lui tenir rigueur de cette vision limitée des choses étant donné qu'il n'était pas au courant de toute la vérité non-plus.

S'il ne l'avait jamais portée, le limier l'avait pourtant toujours conservée dans sa poche, en souvenir de cette affaire au Tibet sur un moine-artiste engagé sataniste, affaire dont John au début avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une grossière blague. Néanmoins, il se souvenait de ce soir d'Octobre que les deux compères avaient passé à se promener en attendant l'horaire de leur avion de retour, et c'était dans une petite échoppe d'artisan sans doute déjà mort maintenant tant il était vieux que le bon Watson avait décidé d'offrir un petit cadeau à son acolyte, peut-être pour célébrer la fin de leur enquête, au cours de laquelle les deux hommes s'étaient tout de même bien amusés.

Après que le corps de Sherlock ait été nettoyé par les soins de Molly Hooper, John avait formulé la demande de conserver certains des biens dont le détective était en sa possession au moment critique de sa vie, et ses parents, étrangement, n'avaient pas émit d'objection, tout comme ils n'étaient pas venu quelques semaines plus tard à l'enterrement, ni les fois où notre héros sera allé rendre hommage à son comparse, amenant un bouquet de houx vert et de bruyère en fleur, à l'heure où l'aube blanchissait la campagne.

Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un anneau en inox, gravé de lophophores, mais sa valeur pour Watson dépassait bien évidemment son cours à la bourse, et l'avoir maintenant perdu lui donnait l'impression d'avoir perdu son ancien colocataire une seconde fois, et seuls les douloureux souvenirs lui restaient.

Le soir vînt, et John resta longtemps à regarder la télévision, évitant comme toujours les programmes policiers du soir. Une chance qu'ils reçoivent la BBC dans cet hôtel, au moins il ne se sentait pas trop dépaysé, et n'avait pas à se coucher tôt et devoir constamment assurer James qu'il allait bien, alors qu'il n'allait ni bien, ni mal, il allait juste. Enfin, le téléfilm était terminé, alors John comprît qu'il était temps d'aller dormir. Il se rendît au lit en traînant un peu les pieds, peu motivé. Cette nuit là il éprouva des difficultés à s'endormir, même blottit dans les bras de l'autre, qui lui semblait se reposer de leur intense journée de remise en état de la chambre. Notre héros le réveilla plusieurs fois pendant la nuit, demandant de l'affection, de l'attention, du réconfort aussi, et puis de discuter un peu, là John confia l'histoire de ce précieux bijou.

Puis, un matin, alors que le couple préparait ses valises, l'on frappa fortement à la porte, et John s'en alla ouvrir. Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un lobby-boy, pourtant le garçon était déjà tout essoufflé, il devait avoir gravit les étages en courant pour ne pas perdre de temps dans l'ascenseur.

« Bonjour ?

– M-Monsieur Moriarty ?

– Ah ce n'est pas moi, attendez je vous l'appelle. »

Et c'est ce que notre vétéran fît, il laissa son amant et son nouvel ami seuls dans le couloir alors que lui continuait de faire leurs bagages, le cœur encore gros de sa perte, mais il devait admettre que James avait fait son possible pour lui changer les idées : le Louvre pour eux-seuls, un bateau sur la Seine, Matignon (pour des raisons que nous ne citerons pas ici), Versailles... Oui, il avait vraiment fait de son mieux pour rendre le séjour Parisien plus agréable à Watson malgré sa douloureuse mésaventure.

'John-chéri' sursauta, se retrouvant comprimé dans les bras de son ancien correspondant, il demanda ce que ce jeune homme avait bien pu lui dire pour le mettre de si bonne humeur, et ajouta que les valises étaient presque bouclées. Il sursauta une nouvelle fois en observant sa main, que James venait de sertir du bien le plus cher aux yeux de Watson. Ce dernier demanda comment avait-il fait pour pouvoir le retrouver, et où elle avait bien pu passer.

« Tu avais dû la glisser dans un jean ou une chemise, et la femme de ménage a tout mit à laver » John avait les larmes aux yeux de tant de maladresse de sa part, de joie de tant de gentillesse du service hôtelier de le leur avoir amené la bague avant qu'ils ne partent, et de soulagement de penser qu'au final, en faisant bien attention, il garderait Holmes à son doigt pour encore quelques temps.


End file.
